prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FourSevensRueful/Upcoming Promotion Plans
Dear users, I'm glad to finally say that Flareon had answered a lot of questions I previously got a lot from you all about promotions. Here are some statements she had agreed to: *Our community needs more rollbacks, textbox moderators, and content moderators to fit the needs of the projects and plans we have in the future. This means that more staff roles will be opening! *She said that all of the promotion requirements are now valid. You can see the Promotion Requirements now. *We are to make a need for blog applications/resumes...this means users that want to be recommended to Flareon for promotion should have to make a blog. Please comment below on what you think should be included with a blog for application! *Elections are a new feature that only staff members can blog about. These are considered major projects, so election blogs will have to be approved by 2 other staff members (sorry, GAK, Glacier, and Flareon), but that's the right thing to do. If any of us don't want an election, we have to state the reason to all others and call it off. If we all say go for it, we'll go for it. Here are some election properties: **Any registered user, even though they might be new, can vote. No people outside of the wiki community or are inside of the community yet blocked at the moment will be allowed to vote. **Voting is on the majority rules. Staff aren't allowed just to "approve" and have only their vote counted, nor are we allowed to be the only people to call the shots on the community. The general public have just as much say as we do. Whoever gets the most votes in an election gets the reward. **Elections are kept on seperate blogs, no two elections can be made at once. **Elections have a set start and finish time. Once the specified time is up, no more votes will count. Votes aren't run by amounts of votes placed in unlike other forms of polling. **These elections are for one of three roles: rollback, textbox moderator (chat and discussions roles), and content moderator. **In order to be included in an election, you have to apply and be approved by Glaciersong, GAK, Flareon, or me to be in one. **The amount of users running up against each other is determined by the amount of users that apply before the election takes place. The less people running for a role, the less competition there is. The more people running for the same role, the harder it will be to come out with the desired role. The lower limit is two users, the upper limit is ten. No "buts," it just works out that way. The first ten to be approved go up, they will be recorded. **No actual polls will be used, only manual fill-ins. This is to keep things fair, even though it costs anonymousity. **The application processes are coming soon. You all will be notified with an announcement once they're made. I hope these new promotion rules work out. If any changes come, I will notify the general public in some how or some way. I hope it works out well, sorry that I'm being repetitve but let's make sure that the cogs work out for this situation and all goes smoothly. REMEMBER, WE CAN'T START THE PROCESS UNTIL THE APPLICATION FEATURE IS CREATED. HELP OUT BY ADDING YOUR COMMENT ON A FORM FOR HOW PROMOTIONS SHOULD GO. ~Four Category:Blog posts